There has been a continued proliferation of both mobile and fixed devices that require data connectivity. Wired connections and radio-frequency transmissions have been the common solutions for transmitting data. However, each of these methods has its drawbacks. Wired connections are inconvenient, can be costly to implement, and are often unsightly. With greater and greater use of radio-frequency transmissions, there has been an increase in interference, causing loss of data, disconnections, and reduced performance. In addition, although sometimes a benefit, radio waves can penetrate walls and other structures where they can be intercepted by unintended parties, resulting in security concerns such as identity and data theft. Therefore, there is always a need for additional convenient, effective, and secure methods for transmitting data.